Life's Complexities
by BlackWidowPretty
Summary: M ! M ! M ! There's a reason it's M! It is a very sexy oneshot. There are very suggestive themes and it's slightly.....yeah..... But, hey, read it anyway. Please? I think you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

***smiles* I think you'll like this one. Please review. And possibly read it again.**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl, etc. belong to Eoin Colfer, and I doubt that in his writing they would be doing something like this....**

**Warning: Very suggestive stuff, and it's slightly pornographic. But not to the extent it could have been.**

Artemis Fowl the Second eased himself into the steaming water, allowing the day's stress to melt off of him. Only seventeen and considering his days stressful. He sighed and closed his eyes, heat spreading to all of his limbs as he sank neck-deep into the Jacuzzi. The jets massaged his back and made heated bubbles in the water, the swish sound making Artemis feel calm.

He liked to sit in the hot water and just think. Think to himself, instead of thinking about money, science, equations. It made him relaxed. Usually he had no time or urge to take part in an activity that wasn't very constructive to the world. But, he decided, even the greatest minds need some time for themselves.

Artemis laid his head back to rest on the side of the Jacuzzi. He opened his eyes a little to look at the beautiful night sky. A startling myriad of little sparkling dots, lost in an infinite book of black. He couldn't help thinking that most of the stars he saw were dead. But it didn't stop him from staring at their beauty night after night. A simple pleasure in the complexity of life.

Oh, how life was complex, with its many ups and downs, pleasure and outrage, love and hate. So many confusing emotions raging at each other constantly. Artemis Fowl even battled with his own.

Artemis wasn't one to waste delicate time on focusing on one thing or worrying too much about any particular emotion. But when he was around her, his intelligence became his second-best. He became helplessly hypnotized whenever she smiled. Whenever she laughed. He struggled to keep himself in check when he was around her. Holly, of course.

Artemis sighed and closed his eyes again, feeling his heart swell under his skin just at the thought of her. Holly and he had become quite good friends over the years, but Artemis's feelings about her threatened to come to the surface and ruin their friendship. Feelings that had been growing slowly ever since she had kissed him almost three years ago.

Artemis smiled lightly. How many nights had been spent thinking about that kiss? Many. Almost every night since it had happened. Artemis sighed again, the jets lapping water around his chest. A sleepy trance started to envelop his mind.

He was on the edge of a beautiful dream when an angelic voice flowed into his ears.

"Hey, Artemis."

He opened his eyes at the sound, his heart fluttering. He raised his head to see Holly, eyes shining in the moonlight standing before him on the other side of the hot tub. A green one-piece suit hugged her slim body tightly, her generous chest stretching the material naughtily. Or so thought the person staring at it. Artemis swallowed.

Luckily, the darkness prevented Holly from seeing where his eyes were. "Juliet let me borrow one of her old suits. Mind if I join you?"

It took Artemis a moment to realize that this was not a hallucination. "Uh, yes." He cursed himself. What kind of a fool says "uh?" "I mean, no. I don't mind,"

Holly smiled, making Artemis grow warm and fuzzy inside. She gingerly stepped up the ladder, her hips swaying with each step. Artemis tried not to stare. No such luck.

Holly lowered herself into the water tentatively, gradually getting used to the heat. The water lapped at her slim thighs. She waded to the side and sank down onto a side seat across from Artemis. He realized that he hadn't blinked once in the minute she had been there and scolded himself. But she was just so beautiful. Goose bumps ran up and down Artemis's bare arms as she finally settled and looked at him with a smile. She knows what she's doing, Artemis thought helplessly. She's torturing me and she loves every minute of it.

_But, so do I._

Her eyes slid closed and she leaned back, sighing deeply. Artemis remained hypnotized, even with those beautiful eyes hidden under their lids, as water collected in droplets along Holly's chest, sliding down under the stretched material where secrets lay. Some collected in her bright auburn hair, not enough to weigh her hair down with wetness, but big enough to get caught, like morning dew in a beautiful spider's web. Her bare arms unconsciously swayed in the moving water, feeling the current that the jets made.

She spoke, her eyes still closed. "I see why you like it out here so much. A nice break from the chaos of having five year-old twin brothers."

"Yes," Artemis said absently, trying not to bite his lip. He tried not to think of how close her bare legs were to his, skin so wonderfully saturated with hot water.

As if reading his mind, Holly crossed those mesmerizing legs, her foot naughtily brushing Artemis's calf. He shivered deliciously, despite the heat, of both the water and the situation. He was a genius, for God's sakes! And yet his reactions were very similar to an adolescent with little self control. Which was something he had a lot of. But at the moment, it seemed as if someone else were controlling his body. Someone very cruel.

Holly's voice slipped into his thoughts again. "There's a refrigerator in this thing?" she asked amazed. She had turned her head to the hum of the built-in refrigerator. "Full of pleasant surprises, aren't you?" She smiled mesmerizingly and stood to pick her choice of food from the little cooler. As she turned from him, his eyes scanned her thin body, glittering with moisture in the moonlight, from her perfectly sculpted, fit legs, to her bare shoulders, and back down to her tight buttocks. He scolded himself for studying her so. But he couldn't help it.

She turned back to him, with two packaged mint Cornettos. She handed one to Artemis and sat down to open her own. Artemis wasn't usually one for ice cream. He especially thought it a bit odd to eat one in a Jacuzzi. But he could make an exception, especially in this situation.

So, he carefully ripped open his Cornetto and started to eat it slowly. He didn't trust himself to look back at Holly, so instead, he looked back up at the night sky, listening to the swish and swirl of the bubbles that the jets made. His ice cream was melting fast, beginning to slide down his cone and collect on his hand. He tried to eat it more rapidly, but stopped, mouth half open, tongue at the tip of his lips. Artemis had glanced at Holly.

Her ice cream, too, was melting rapidly. And she just let it. The ice cream was held by her mouth, being tantalizingly swirled with her tongue. The melted parts ran down her chin and bare neck and to her chest. Artemis knew that he shouldn't look. But he was hypnotized. He swallowed helplessly as Holly caught his gaze and didn't look away. She held his eyes as she slowly worked at her ice cream, mouth and chin covered with the already melted liquid.

Before Artemis could stop it, a slight whimper escaped his lips. Holly smiled devilishly, knowing how much her actions tortured him. Even for a genius, his emotional reactions were predictable. Holly tossed her now-empty cone over her head and to the ground. Artemis's ice cream was still posed at his lips, tongue half-way out of his mouth.

Her eyes shining mischievously, Holly slid off the seat in the water and closer to the middle of the Jacuzzi. Artemis thought she meant to be moving closer to him. But, instead, she dropped under the water, running her fingers through her hair. Artemis, through his screaming hormones, figured that she was washing off the ice cream. Sure enough, the water became cloudy and Holly surfaced slowly.

The first thing to appear was her eyes. Artemis felt his heart beat faster at the sight of their unmistakable beauty. The water masked her lips and nose, her eyes glittering like a bandit on the edge of doing something rather wicked. Next to come were her nose and lips, her cheeks puffed out like a squirrel's. Artemis frowned at the sight of her puffed cheeks. Until he received a mouthful of water in the face.

Holly giggled happily and submerged in the hot water again as Artemis wiped his face. Unfortunately, he did that with the arm that was holding the Cornetto. The already melted ice cream fell onto his chest with a _splat_, the rest falling into the water, instantly liquidized and absorbed. Artemis winced as the cold stained his chest and went to wipe it off. He didn't notice that Holly had come up from under water again and was smiling brightly. Artemis tried to give her an annoyed look, but it was just another mask over his true emotions, and he soon gave up. His arm moved to retrieve his towel from the side of the pool when Holly caught it gently.

Artemis looked into her eyes, meeting her gaze squarely despite his rushing blood. He raised an eyebrow.

Holly's smile had left her mouth, but shone brightly in her mismatched eyes. "Let me," she whispered huskily.

Artemis's eyes widened ever so slightly and he suppressed another delicious shudder. The sound of his pounding heart flooded his ears. Holly still held his gaze and he couldn't look away. Even if he wanted to. He felt entranced, held captive by the fiery chains of his own desire.

Still holding his eyes, Holly slid slowly closer to Artemis, with the slightest movements. Artemis held his breath, feeling a pang of anticipation in his stomach. Holly's gaze briefly flickered over Artemis's chest and body. The part of the young man's brain that wasn't completely numb registered her action as a term Juliet would use: "Checking him out." Artemis could feel her warm breath on his chest as she drifted ever closer to him. She placed one hand on his thigh, sending a wave heat dancing through Artemis's body. She still hadn't broken her gaze. Her lips were now a hair's breadth away from the young genius's bare chest, the ice cream cold against his skin. Artemis immediately understood Holly's intentions.

Just as Artemis's shocked mind registered this fact, Holly's tongue slid slowly out of parted lips. Artemis exhaled a shaky breath he didn't know he had been holding. When her tongue lightly touched the ice cream on his skin, the coldness was replaced with fire. A delicious heat that gave Artemis mountains of goose bumps. Holly erased the lines melted ice cream with her tongue, and moved her lips to his neck.

For the first time, Artemis noticed an intense throbbing in his groin. He immediately knew what was happening. He shifted his legs awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't accidentally brush the secrets under his shorts.

Meanwhile, Holly was slowly brushing her lips against Artemis's neck, kissing it softly. Her breath on his ear rose the hair on the back of his neck. She was leaning up against him, perfect legs gently tangled with his own, her upper body pressed against his own bare torso.

He felt her soft lips on his ear. "Do you want me to stop?" she whispered huskily, sending shudders down Artemis's spine.

Artemis finally found enough awake brain to think about her lust-filled question. Every part of his intelligent brain shouted, _'Yes!'_ But every single molecule in his body screamed, _'No!'_ Especially the evidence of his sexual arousal pushing against the material of his shorts. What teenage male could deny that logic?

Artemis Fowl the Second swallowed his common sense and whispered, "No." He felt a smile stretch the lips against his ear and a laugh pick her breath up and throw it.

"Me either," she whispered. She captured his earlobe between her teeth, tugging gently. Artemis stifled a groan as Holly's hands roamed his body. The valleys of his back, the swell of his shoulders, the plains of his chest. Her lips traveled down his neck and across his jaw. Artemis fought the urge to squirm when she leaned up further against him, her hips grinding against his.

She paused when her lips brushed the corner of his waiting mouth. _'Is this okay?_' her hesitation asked.

As a silent answer, Artemis tentatively tested Holly's lips with his own. The kiss was slow and hesitant, like careful explorers to a new land. But as previous awkwardness was shed, Holly's lips became stronger, her kiss demanding. The hot water and bubbles weren't the main source of the heat any longer.

Holly's tongue swept over thee seam of his lips and into his mouth with sharp, passionate stabs. Artemis's ivory hands explored her body, memorizing every curve. She broke their kiss briefly to lace her fingers gently with his. She met his gaze, eyes brimming with desire, as she slid his hand up through the steaming water to rest on her chest. The throbbing in Artemis's groin intensified and Holly met his lips again in a deep, passionate kiss.

Artemis was stifling groans as wave upon wave of intense heat spread throughout his body. Holly really knows what she's doing, he thought helplessly. Unfortunately, his wonder was short-lived. Holly, when moving to adjust her position on him, had accidently brushed his aching groin. He gasped against her lips and she drew back, breathing heavily. Her gaze flickered down into the hot water and back up to his eyes, the mismatched spheres on his face shining with regret and apologies.

Holly, to Artemis's surprise, smiled lightly, a soft laugh carried on her breath. "That was fast," she whispered, leaning in to meet his lips again…

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Artemis Fowl the Second opened his eyes slowly. A star-dotted night sky received his tired gaze, the tiny specks of light twinkling mischievously. The moon seemed to wink at him, saying, _'Just between us.'_ As his vision focused against the edges of sleep, he tipped his head forward, seeing his situation.

He was still in the Jacuzzi, the jets making the water surge into alternating currents that pounded at his limbs. The glow of Fowl Manor shone through a small bunch of trees, someone still awake even at this hour. No doubt that it was Butler. Artemis had no idea how long he had been out, but Butler had to be squirming and itching for the young genius to come back.

Artemis slid a pruned hand through the water. He was afraid to simply look, so he had to feel. His hand glided through the water, up his legs and to the center of them, as if fearing what he thought he would find. He was right. Artemis stifled a moan as his own hand touched his groin, fears confirmed. He tried to think back to the cause of it, trying desperately to make the dream a memory. But it had slipped away, like the others he had often had.

Artemis braved a look at the water. A creamy white liquid was being pushed around by the jets, swirling around in the water like the Milky Way. It most certainly wasn't ice cream.

Artemis swallowed and waited for his arousal to pass. This dream, memory, whatever, was certainly not the first. Or last.

Oh, how complex life was.

* * *

***smirk* Please review. Sorry to say, this is a oneshot. No more. But, my friend did ask that I write a non-dream one that went a bit further. Y ou might see it...**


	2. NonDream

***smile***

NON-DREAM VERSION!

*(Previously written) Artemis was stifling groans as wave upon wave of intense heat spread throughout his body. * He battled Holly's tongue with his own, awakening lusting desires that he had kept hidden from his own mind. Confidence and pleasure overrode his senses, forcing away any rational thought except, 'Hell yes.'

The boy's fingertips found the strap of Holly's bathing suit, tugging it gently down. His lips left hers and traveled down her neck, trying to please her with swirls of his tongue, the same way she did. She responded to his touching by tightening her grip on him, a moan escaping her lips. He felt the fire erupt on her skin at his touch, and held back a self-satisfied smile.

Holly hissed with pleasure as Artemis's mouth found her breast. He ran his fingers over a hardened nipple, his lips closely following. His tongue flicked across it and he closed his lips around it, sucking gently. Holly's fingers were entwined in his hair and she pulled his head closer as he worked at one breast with his lips and tongue before moving to the other, teasing it enchantingly with his teeth. Artemis heard Holly gasp with pleasure and pushed the bathing suit further down, tracing her slim belly and navel with his fingertips. She pulled his lips back up to meet hers in a passionate frenzy, her tongue colliding with his own. He kept his hands on her breasts, massaging them, bringing delicious moans from her throat. His groin now ached so much he could hardly bear.

Holly broke their kiss momentarily, breathing heavily, and brought her hands from his neck and into the water. Her hands found the waist of Artemis's shorts and she smiled mischievously. Too slow, _agonizingly_ slow, her fingers slipped into the waist and she started to pull the shorts off of his body gradually. Artemis fought to keep his arousal under control as Holly, already half-naked, shed his shorts and then removed her own suit, tossing the soaking garments over the side of the Jacuzzi. Artemis couldn't help staring at Holly's bare chest. She caught his eye and smiled again, her teeth gleaming in the light of the moon.

Before Artemis had enough brain activity to react, Holly moved close to him again, her hand on his bare thigh. He shivered as her mesmerizing fingers traveled slowly to his straining erection. He groaned aloud when she touched him and started to stroke his hard length. Holly met his lips again as she caressed him, smiling with every moan from his lips

Artemis, too, brought his hand between her legs, touching her softly. She arched against him, gasping into his lips. 'Ha,' he thought smugly. Then he gasped too when Holly moved her hand again on his groin. They were both ready, and they both knew it.

Holly moved even closer to Artemis, straddling his thighs gently in the Jacuzzi's steamy water. Her curled his ivory hands around her waist and pulled her closer until his jutting erection was poised at her entrance. Artemis looked into her eyes, laced with desire, and before he knew it he thrust swiftly into her.

An instant, magnificent euphoria enveloped both of their minds with intoxicating magic. Artemis gasped again as he felt Holly meet his movement, arching against his middle. They moved hard together again and Artemis swore under his heavy breathing. Holly chuckled through a gasp, leaning even farther up against him. Using the Jacuzzi's bench and side for support, Artemis and his elfin lover moved steadily with each other, neither leading, both locked in this rhythmic spell, each movement harder and faster than the last.

They looked into each other's eyes, pausing for a moment. Then they both shuddered and bucked, gasping loudly at the same time. They moaned each other's names and then collapsed on one another breathing heavily.

"Wow," Artemis gasped, startling himself and the elf on top of him. Holly looked into his eyes as she tried to catch her breath. There was nothing but the sound of the Jacuzzi's jets and their breathing for a moment. Then:

"Want to go to your bedroom?"

**Yeah, yeah. Short, I know. Don't judge me. It was meant to continue so it wasn't going to stretch forever. Anyway! Please read and review!**


End file.
